The Resistance
by UnseenBubby 117
Summary: When the Trade Federation invades a peaceful independent planet, only one man can stop them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue

**Author's Note: I do not own Star Wars, Disney does. The only thing I own here is my Original Character. This is 100% fictional, not official canon. This is told in the first person. Now, let's start the show.**

The droids were merciless. They shot anyone that resisted, provided that they were not important enough to be spared. The skeletal monsters of the Trade Federation had attacked my homeworld for four months. It was September now. We were independent from both the Republic and the Confederation. We had hoped to stay out of the Clone Wars and intergalactic politics. We were wrong, the War was right here. Due to our independence, no Republic forces would save us, unless we swore loyalty to them. We were stupid enough to decline, hoping to stave off the droids. We surrendered within a week.

There was a resistance. The Resistance, to be exact. I was their leader. As a former soldier of the Republic, I knew how to fight the droids. Note that I am not a Clone; they replaced me when the War started. I retired after four years in the military to this planet, hoping for solitude. I married and had four beautiful children. When the Federation invaded, they died in the first month. I started the Resistance to wipe out the droids in bitterness and revenge. So far, I have been unsuccessful so far, having small victories here and there. I will not try an assault on their command post until I have a large enough force, and based on current numbers and recruitment rates, that will be years from now.

I crouched on the rooftop, five stories above the city streets. It was nighttime, and I had my night-vision on in my Resistance helmet. Tanks and speeders covered their Battle Droids as they escorted more civilians to torture camps. I held a small droid rifle in my hands. This plan would fail; too many forces would stop me. My team, each member on a different rooftop, knew it too. Why must there always be a problem? I noticed droid snipers on several rooftops, scanning the area with their high-powered rifles. I took aim down my sights and shot a sniper down. My team did likewise executions to the damn droids. That would make the plan be more fruitful.

Next, we began to take aim on the commanders leading the escort parties. Without proper leadership, the parties may fall in disarray. We took out the commanders with precision and military accuracy-my service taught us well. The standard droids raised their rifles and opened fire on us. Luckily, we had good cover against their small arms. It was the tanks I was worried about.

I noticed a few figures sprinting behind the tanks with large bags, a demolition team. With initiative, one of my demolition teams were taking out each tank one by one. This may be a victory after all.

That changed when I noticed a shadowy figure walk right down the street. I couldn't recognize the man, or whatever he was. He wore a black robe and hood over his face. He pulled out a shiny silver rod. It ignited into a blood-red lightsaber. The man was a Sith Lord.

He sprinted down the street to my demolition team and furiously slaughtered them all. My "sniper" team opened fire upon the Sith. He blocked each blaster shot with speed and redirected them back to us. I saw many friends and comrades fall to the redirected shots.

I ran across rooftops and back down to street level back to my headquarters, being chased by the Sith. I took the longest way possible, hoping to lose his track. I turned a corner and he was right in front of me. He grabbed me with the Force and threw me back. I stood up and raised my fists. He grabbed me again by the neck.

"You are the leader of the Resistance, correct?" he said angrily with a deep voice.

"Yes, you son of a bitch!" I said, choking under his power. I spat on his face in anger, hoping he would let go. He only tightened his grip.

"Go back to your headquarters, I will not follow you. Tell your men that they have three days to surrender before I kill every man, woman, and child in our camps."

"We will never surrender."

"Then you have already lost." He let me go. I gasped for air. The Sith turned away and walked back to the main street. I ran up to him, hoping to choke him out from behind. Before I grabbed him, he turned around and pushed me back with the Force into the wall. "Don't try that again." He disappeared into the darkness.

I began my painful walk back to my headquarters…

**I hope you like this. Note that there will very few main characters from the primary saga. I came up with this after playing with my siblings with blaster toys. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Invasion

**Author's Note: I will not be updating the story as often as you would like, but I will write when I get the chance. Please review, and may the Force be with you.**

Four months earlier…

I was working for a small insurance firm in the heart of the city. My office was solitary and quiet, just how I like it. Despite being a relatively large city, traffic is never a problem. The sound of speeders zooming past was barely audible through the thick masonry of the building. One of my co-workers, Ben, ran in.

"Turn on the Holonews, Zak!" he cried out.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just do it, and you will know," he said.

I turned it on. A holographic projection of a woman was talking. "The neutral world of Mmakke is being invaded by the forces of the Trade Federation. Battle Droids are already beginning to land on the planet's surface…"

I rushed to the window behind my desk. From there I could see the landing craft from the Trade Federation land. I couldn't believe the sight. I turned back to my desk, opened up a drawer, revealing a small blaster pistol with enough battery to score a couple kills. I drew it out and prepared for the worst. I ran outside to my home where my wife and children were at.

When I got there, I couldn't find them. I checked the basement underneath the modest home. There they were, cowering in fear as my wife, Aanne, held a pistol similar to mine at me. "Don't shoot, please."

"Oh, Zak! I'm sorry," she cried. She ran out to me and gave me a big hug. "I thought you were already dead."

"No, honey, I am fine," I said, nearly crying. "Stay here, I am going to check outside."

"Why? You may be killed!"

"Remember, I have military training," I said reassuringly. I crept up the staircase to the large window by my front door. I saw tanks and droids march up the street, breaking into people's homes to take or kill them.

Two droids came up to my home and broke the locked door open. They turned to me, training their rifles to my chest. "Hands up!" they commanded with their heartless, robotic voices. I drew out my pistol and shot them both dead with military precision. I raced back to the basement.

"Honey, I am going to change into combat gear. I did keep some after I retired," I said to my wife.

"Okay," she replied, sobbing. I smiled back reassuringly.

I ran to my bedroom and changed as fast as I did in basic training. I dressed into a skin-tight shirt with an armored chest/abdomen combo piece designed to repel small amounts of blaster fire. I grabbed a pair of cargo pants and leg armor. I then changed into a pair of boots and combat gloves. I attached to my belt a holster for my pistol and grabbed the droid rifle from the main room. I then placed on my head a helmet, standard issue from the Republic military. I was ready.

I ran back to the basement. "Hey, follow me. I know somewhere safe," I said to my family. I gathered up my kids together and removed my helmet. "Hey, I need you to be super brave right now. You have to keep quiet and hold each other's hand, okay? I love you," I said calmly. They nodded their heads. I turned to my wife and kissed her. "I love you, honey. I will never stop."

"I love you, too."

"Good, now everybody, follow me." I brought them to our back door and into the alleyway. I had memorized the safest route to the safest place in the entirety of the city, a large underground room right beneath the capital building. We ran there, with me at point. Not a single droid saw us.

Once there, I found several of our friends, who also was in the Republic military with me, sitting there, armed. I recognized everyone, Ben from work, Yav, Potrew, Luke, and Qestev. Us six sat down to coordinate a plan of fighting back.

"We have no official military, only police forces," I said.

"I heard on the Holonews today that the planet has already surrendered," said Yav.

"You can't be serious," said Luke.

"I am," replied Yav.

"Look, we should make a military," suggested Qestev.

"Seriously? We would be killed within a week!" objected Potrew.

"No we won't. We all have military training, and we know how to fight them off," explained Qestev.

"But that was when we had an entire army behind us, not a small band of idiots," said Ben.

"We use guerilla warfare, then," offered Luke.

"We could do that," relented Potrew.

"But who would lead us?" asked Qestev.

"I will," I suggested.

"You were squad leader in the army, right?" asked Potrew.

"Yeah, we were nearly invincible," I said.

"Sounds good, then," smiled Potrew.

"Then let us be the Resistance," I finished, standing up. Everyone smiled. "This will be our headquarters."

I left the newly formed council to my wife, who sat in front of a small fire. "We are going to fight back with me in command," I said happily.

"That's great, Zak," she replied monotone.

"What's wrong?"

"Why were we invaded, Zak? What could possibly be so important? This planet has no valuable resources to either faction of the Clone Wars," she said.

"Maybe they need more forces," I suggested. "And the CIS needed this world for a larger army."

"But their army is completely made out of heartless machines."

"Then I don't know," I said. All I did know is that the invasion had changed all of our lives. I retired from the army to escape fighting. Apparently fighting never wanted me to leave…

**Author's Note: I am starting to really like this story, so I hope you are liking it too. May the Force be with you.**


End file.
